Ken's Words
by Peacemaker01
Summary: A one-shot about how Lucy meets a man who is friends with Kouta and wants to become friends with Lucy.


**AN: So guys, I just got done with watching the entire series of Elfen Lied and I absolutely loved it. By the time the series was over, I couldn't help but feel such sympathy and respect for Lucy. She was really a very sweet girl and we could see that at the very end of the series. In fact, I was so moved by her character, that I couldn't help but think of a way for me to ease her pain of being alone. I wrote this fic with an original character of mine as a way for me to put down what I felt for this very special character. (No I am not in love with this character in anyway, I just really admire her and the way she dealt with her hardships.) Now without further adue, please read this one-shot! XD**

The rain poured down as I only stood still for what seemed like an eternity. I never thought I would ever get to meet her, but here she was before me. She was sitting in an ally-way with her knees all curled up and her head down on her knees. Even a fool could tell that she was crying and the rain only helped to disguise it. My friend Kouta wasn't kidding when he told me about her. She had brilliant red hair and piercing red eyes that looked like they could see through you into the deepest darkest depths of your mind. I approached her slowly and when I arrived to her, I could already feel the tension that her power displayed. I knew that taking a step closer would have meant death.

"Who are you?" she asked in a voice that belonged to someone who had been hurt way too many times. I kneeled down to her and shielded my umbrella over her to keep her from getting wet; even though she was already soaked.

"My name is Ken. I'm a friend of Kouta's." I said to her. I could see a glimmer of light in her eyes at his name and the tension began to fade away. I smiled at her and stuck out my hand to shake. She weakly reached for my hand and shook with me. I surprised at how such a powerful being as herself would be so frail. I almost felt like shaking her hand too hard would certainly break her. She withdrew her hand quickly and laid her head down on her knees from where she was sitting.

"Kouta… what do you want? You know who I am…" she said. I nodded and moved a step closer to her as I felt the tension return.

"Listen, Lucy. I'm not going to hurt you. Kouta has told me all about you and everything you have experienced. Ever since I heard the story, all I have wanted from that day was to meet you and even speak with you if I got the chance." I said. Lucy looked up at me and then looked back down. "May I sit with you?" I asked. Lucy nodded as I moved so that my umbrella could shield us both as we sat side by side.

"How is Kouta? Is… Is he safe?" asked Lucy. I smiled and nodded as I thought about him.

" is doing great." I said to her. There was a silence between us for a minute or two before she decided to continue talking.

"How can you possibly just sit here with me like this? I mean… if Kouta spoke with you about me, shouldn't you be…" she said before I jumped right in.

"Afraid?" I asked her with a small smile. "No. I'm not afraid of you, Lucy." She looked at me amazed and then back down at her knees.

"So what is this… then? Do you feel sorry for me or something? I have no reason to be pitied." she said coldly. I shook my head and looked at the sky again. It had finally started to clear up.

"Well, I do feel a little sorry for you, but only because I understand all too well how poorly you have been treated." I said with some pride. Lucy looked at me seeming a little surprised at my answer, but I could feel that her tension was starting to return.

"How can you understand! You don't have horns coming out of your head. You're not a killer like I am." She said. The sun began to shine through the clouds as I stood up and stretched my back.

"No. I'm not a killer and I don't have horns coming out of my head." I paused for a second and took a deep breath. "But, my parents tried to kill me themselves as well." Lucy's face was struck with even more surprise than before and the tension receded once again.

"R-Really?" she said. I nodded and looked back down at her. I held out my hand as she took it and stood up with me while I grabbed my umbrella and put it away in my bag.

"Yeah. My parents… they tried to kill me when I was five years old. They said I ruined their lives and that I shouldn't be allowed to live, so they took matters into their own hands and tried to get rid of me themselves." I said.

"What happened then?" asked Lucy.

"I was able to get away from them and went to the police afterwards. I sent my own parents to jail and in the end, it was decided that I live with my aunt and uncle as soon as possible. But even they hated me too. They blamed everything on me and said the most terrible things that scared my heart forever. Kids at school treated me bad, teachers, and even just regular people. They all hated me for the same reason everyone else did. They thought I ruined everything for everyone." I said. Lucy was speechless. She didn't think that there was anyone in the entire world that could understand her pain, but here this person was, standing before her. She looked down at her feet and gripped her fist tightly.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" asked Lucy as the tension around her began to increase to the point where it was more dangerous than before to be able to talk to her.

"I want you to know how I could continue to live on. All throughout my life until the end of middle school, I was treated poorly by just about everyone. As soon as I entered highschool, I only expected things to get even worse. However," I looked up at the clear blue sky and shielded my eyes from the blinding sun. I could barely see a rainbow as it reached from end to end. "It was highschool where I met Kouta." I said and turned to Lucy with a smile.

"Kouta?" she said sounding hopeful as the tension submerged again.

"Yes. Kouta was the first person to acknowledge my existence as a human being. It took a while for me to trust him like with a lot of people, but he was the one that became my best friend." I said with a huge smile. "After that, things only got better! I started making more friends, doing well in school, and even gaining the respect of my family members and teachers. It was all thanks to Kouta's good influence." I said. Lucy was smiling now as she thought about Kouta and how he was able to help me. She thought it was amazing that he could be so helpful to so many people. I walked up to Lucy and smiled at her as I took her hand once more.

"Lucy… I'm still best friends with Kouta. When he told me all about you, I couldn't help but know that it was my destiny to meet you one day and…" I said as I stroked her hand with my thumb. She looked at me with a bit of admiration and I continued to smile at her. "My destiny was to meet you one day, and to become the best friend you would ever have, Lucy." I declared. She seemed shocked to hear such an absurd thing. She never for a second thought that something like this could ever happen to her.

"B-But what about… I mean…" she said quietly as she tilted her head down. I hooked my finger beneath her chin and pulled it up gently so that her eyes and mine could meet. I could already tell what she meant to say.

"No matter what… you're still Lucy. Killer or not, deep down inside, Kouta could see the real you. He could tell instantly that you were just a person like him who was hurting on the inside. You have been abused and mistreated all your life and that has led you down this path." I said and pulled her into a hug and spoke in her ear. "Kouta saved me. He cares about you more than anyone in the world. Helping you is probably the best thing I can do for both you and Kouta." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and gave a genuine smile that rocked me to my very core. Nothing could have made me feel as I had just felt right there and then. I let go of Lucy and held both of her hands tightly.

"Ken… thank you." said Lucy with the same smile. It was a real thank you that came from the bottom of her heart and that alone was more than enough for me.

"Lucy…" I said looking at her with a smile. "You do what you gotta do, okay? No matter what happens, I will always be with you, and so will Kouta. When you're done with all of this fighting… go back home to him. He's there now just waiting for you to return and I will be there too." I said. Lucy's smile filled my heart with joy as I hugged her one last time before letting her go.

"I promise I will." she said as tears streamed down her face while she started to leave. "Ken... do you promise you will be there for me? Whenever I need you?" she asked once more. I nodded immediately without a second thought.

"Of course, Lucy." I said with confidence overflowing in my voice. There was a pause as I could feel the tension rise again. Lucy turned to me with a bit of a glare and then turned back to the direction of where she was going.

"In five years… the world will be full of people like me. For the human species as a whole, it will be close to impossible for you or anyone important to me to survive." said Lucy. I shook my head and put a hand on her shoulder which helped reduce the tension.

"We'll find a way to stay with you, Lucy. You have lost a lot of people who are important to you already. I promise that you won't ever loose us."I said. She looked at me with despair trapped in her eyes.

"How do you know? What if something happens that you can't control?" she asked. I sighed and took one of her hands again and held it tight.

"I believe… that if you love someone, you will always find a way back to them." I said. Lucy looked at me not seeming to understand. "Everyone in this world has at least one person that they love more than anything in the world. That love is formed by an unbreakable bond that ties you and that person's lives together forever. Something as strong as that can't just disappear. No matter what happens Lucy, you will always find a way back to the person that you love the most." I said. Lucy looked at her hand that I held and smiled at it as she looked back at me.

"So that means you too?" she asked. I was silent for a second before answering.

"Well that all depends on you. If you love me Lucy, then we will always find a way back to each other. No matter the circumstances." I said. Lucy smiled, held on to my hand, and kissed it. A soft gentle kiss brushed on my hand and made my entire body shudder with happiness.

"We haven't known each other long… but I think I can love you enough so that I won't lose you." said Lucy with a smile. I could feel tears begin to well up in my eyes and I hugged her once more.

"Alright then…" I said while trying to choke the words out. "You and I… will always find a way to each other…" I sobbed. Lucy smiled, turned away from me, and jumped up over a building and out of sight. Though I could no longer hear her or see her, I could still feel her.

"_Thank you Ken. Tell Kouta I'll be back soon. I promise I will keep you and him in my heart."_ were the final words that I could hear; echoing forever in my mind and heart.


End file.
